Benutzer Diskussion:Rübenbrei
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du 235 - Day of the Moon bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 20:30, 6. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Kann man die Nutzer hier nun auch über Twitter oder Facebook erreichen? Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 21:45, 24. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Ne ich hab da einfahc mal mit dein Einstellungen im Profil gespielt und bekomm das jetzt nicht mehr weg ;) Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 05:28, 25. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Bildergalerie Die Änderung in der Bildergalerie bewirkt, dass der unschöne Button unterhalb der Galerie verschwindet und die Bildunterschrift zentriert erscheint. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 08:13, 25. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Gallifrey Hab grad gesehen, dass Du Dich der Gallifrey-Hörspielreihe annehmen willst! Sehr begrüßenswert! In dem Zuge könntest Du ja auch vielleicht die Artikel zu Romana II und Leela ausbauen. Ich persönlich finde die Reihe ja bedeutend wichtiger als Unbound - aber da sind die Prioritäten vielleicht verschieden ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 18:52, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Naja ich schreibe da aus Wikipedia ab. Das ist keine große Kunst. Ich habe nicht die Ehre die Hörnbücher zu besitzen. Ich nehm die beiden Damen aber gerne auch auf meine Agenda --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 19:19, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Ich hatte zunächst keine Idee, was ich im Wiki beitragen sollte. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich da zu auffällig geworden bin. Entschuldigung. Ich werde es jetzt lassen. Nochmal Entschuldigung. Ich habe nicht unterschrieben. Es tut mir Leid, ich werde die Korrigiererei jetzt lassen. Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 14:25, 3. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :?!? Ich finde es grade gut dass Du das machst. UIch neige dazu trotz 3x korrekturlesen noch böse Fipptehler übrig zu lassen. Ist doch gut wenn einer da ist der ein Auge dafür hat Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 14:44, 3. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Sorry, das erscheint im völlig falschen Thread. Wenn es niemandem was ausmacht, dass das ein Cloak drüberwischt, dann okay. ;) Nobody is perfect ... not even me. But I cling to the bones. Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 15:05, 3. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Danke Ich freue mich natürlich, dass Du Dich für die Korrekturen bei mir bedankst! Ich hatte Deine Sätze zuerst falsch verstanden, das tut mir Leid. Ich werde also mit dem Korrigieren fortfahren. Vielleicht kriege ich auch ergänzende Beiträge hin. Vielen Dank für die Aufmunterung. Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 17:51, 3. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Von Dir kommen ja fast gar keine Beiträge mehr. Ich fühle mich ganz arbeitslos. ;) Cloak Of Life (Diskussion) 18:54, 5. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Deine Pläne Du schriebst, Du würdest Dich gern mit dem Sechsten Doctor und Peri in den BiFis befassen. Ich bin da gerade bei einer Reihe von Hörspielen gelandet, die ich dann erstmal überspringen würde, wenn Du da weiter machen willst. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Peri-Artikel so ja schon gar nicht mehr stimmt, da man bei Big Finish irgendwann beschlossen hat, Peri ganz verschiedene Schicksale nach dem Prozess gegen den Sechsten zu bescheren. Willst Du Dich damit dann näher befassen? Ich seh da nicht so ganz durch ... Gruß und schöne Weihnachten!!! --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:57, 22. Dez. 2018 (UTC) :ich hab auch schon gesehen dass Du grade ziemlich aktiv bist ;) Das schöne an den spin off s ist dass man nur bedingt dem Hauptstrang in die Quere kommt. An diesen werde ich erst rangehen wenn ich die Spinoffs die mich interessieren durchhabe. Und dann, wenn noch Hauptstrang-Hörspiele übrig sind, werd ich erstmal mithilfe den englischen Texte die einzelnen Hörspiele durcharbeiten (von dem was du übrig lässt, fühl Dich nicht susgebremst durch mich ;)) :Erst wenn alle Hörspiele einen Artikel haben würde ich daran gehen (ebenfals mit Hilfe des TARDIS-Wikis) die einzelnen Personen zu aktualisieren, so wie ich es kürzlich verknappt mit Darkel gemacht habe. Aber das alles kommt in weiter Zukunft, sicher wird das noch ein paar Monate dauern bis ich zur Monatlichen Reihe komme. Wenn da nix mehr übrig ist weil Du das grade durcharbeitest, hab ich kein Problem damit ;) Das einzige was ich fest im Blick habe ist das Jubiläumsspecial über das wir kürzlich getextet haben, weil das mit den Spin Offs verknüpft ist. --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 18:11, 22. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Ist mir zufällig grad aufgefallen: Schließt Du die Graceless-Reihe noch ab? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 10:37, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Kann ich nicht, weil ich für die 4. Anthologie faktisch außer den Covern keinerlei Informationen habe :( --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 10:42, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Bindestrich-Grüße Ein schönes neues Jahr mit viel Freude, Gesundheit - und Doctor Who! Ich hoffe, Du bist gut reingeschliddert. Schön, dass Du hier so fleißig aktiv bin! Eine Frage: hat es einen besonderen Grund, dass Du zwischen Bindestrichen immer ein Leerzeichen setzt? ich finde das etwas verwirrend - und schwer zu lesen ... nicht böse sein, wenn ich dass bei Gelegenheit immer mal ausbessere ... Viele Grüße, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 17:51, 1. Jan. 2019 (UTC) :Sei gegrüßt Kyberführer und auch Dir ein gutes Jahr 2019. Der Grund warum ein Binde - strich wenn es um zeei getrennte sachen geht (Doctor Who - Serial meinst Du vermutlich und ähnliches) ist: Ich habs mir irgendwann ohne bekannten Grund so angewänt. Wobei es in der "Leichten Sprache " (völlig anderes Thema) so ist dass man alles bindestricht. Aus Rübenbrei wird Rüben-Brei, aus Hörspiel wird Hör-Spiel und so weiter. Aber aus Dochtor Who - Serial wird nicht Doctorwhoserial. So hat sich das rückwirkend in meine Schreibweise eingebaut, aber ich denk da nicht groß drüber nach ;) ich achte künftig mal drauf :LG Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 18:09, 1. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Pläne Zum Glück, nimmst Du Dir doch noch neues vor. Ich hatte schon Sorge ... Hoffe, mit Deinem PC ist soweit wieder alles ok. Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 06:12, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) ::Naja, ich bin nicht ganz weg. aber weniger werden wird es denifitiv. morgen erreiche ich die 200er-Grenze, auf die hab ich n bissl hingearbeitet ;) die 365 wird ich nicht schaffen --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 09:12, 25. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Interpretiere ich das richtig: Du planst, Dich um die Short Trips-Prosa-Reihe zu kümmern? Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 08:36, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Jein: ich will nur die Übersichtsseiten erstellen. Die einzelnen Kurzgeschichten plane ich nicht. Das mit Short Trips: Dalek Empire war ne Ausnahme, weil ich Dalek Empire (Hörspielreihe) mal angehen will. --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 09:16, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Ja, die Buch-Artikel wollte ich auch schon längst weiter erstellen. Super, dass Du das übernimmst! --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 09:26, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) ::Bedank Dich bei Pandastorm Pictures und den Machern der aktuellen DVD ;) da war das Special über Big filish drauf und so kommt eins aufs andere ohne dass ich das geplant hatte ;) --Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 10:41, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC) Im tardis.wiki gibt es zu den einzelnen Geschichten der letzten ''Graceless''-Anthologie die Inhaltszusammenfassungen. Machst Du die letzte Box noch fertig, oder soll ich das übernehmen? ... Nur der Vollständigkeit halber ... Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 07:57, 25. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::Diese Inhaltsangaben sind mega-dürftig bis Nichtssagend. dazu kaum weitere Angaben. Deswegen ha ich es damals nicht gemacht. Wenn das aber nicht stören sollte dass auch wir unvollständige Sachen habe, mache ich es auf meiner Rückkehr von der Dienstreise Ende Oktober. Bis dahin kann ich keine neuen Artikel anlegen.--Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 10:15, 25. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::ok. Gutes Gelingen auf der Dienstreise ... Als was arbeitest Du denn? :-) Gruß, --Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 11:04, 25. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :::Fernwartung von Geldautomaten. Dienstreise ist übrigens um 1 woche verkürzt worden ;)--Rübenbrei (Diskussion) 16:55, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC)